Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-5231295-20130127012039
This is a message to all you chickens who has been going on my nerves for the last couple of weeks. The people who won't stop asking when season 3 airs, for those who think it's going to air in January and for the people who can't stand the fact that our favorite actors are hanging out with actors outside their show. First. Look at this picture! This is a screen shot from the website telling when the airing date is. It says JULY! That is six months from now! Yes, we have to wait HALF A YEAR for the next season to start. I know it's anxious but life ain't that rough! Your life isn't over just because your favorite show isn't gonna be on for six months. There are other things that can be done and other shows that you can watch. Before the upcoming text, I first want to deeply apologize to the following people who might feel offended. But you need to calm the fuck down! (Excuse my language). But I am getting so sick of the people (especially non-users) who keep asking and asking; "when will season 3 air?" "Will it air in January?" "HAS LEO DITCHED HIS KICKIN IT FAMILY!?!?" The first two questions I've already answered. No, it will not air in January because the original air date shows clearly on the picture. And bitch, for THE LOVE OF GOD! Leo Is only guest starring in a couple of episodes! Just because he's on a different show does not mean he has forgotten about his old show! And for the people who is telling some people that you're not a real Kick shipper if you ship Rogan, stop complaining! I'm gonna be honest. I do not ship Logan with any of the shake it up characters. My reason is not because I can't ship Leo with anyone else but Olivia. Rocky and Logan have no chemistry going on whatsoever! In my opinion. But I am not hating on people who want to ship them. If you ship them, go ahead and ship them. I don't care. But when people start gawking at peoples faces, telling them that they can't ship Kick if they ship Rogan, it gets on my damn nerves. We're talking about two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CHARACTERS he's playing. Saying that you can't ship both Kick and Rogan, is like saying you can't ship Loliver and Brakayla.(Mitchel Musso reference) (Again, my own opinion). I am actually happy for Leo to be a part of a different show. It's the same thing with Olivia when she filmed GVM. I am happy that the producers of Disney Channel are giving them this chance to widen their experience of how it is to work with Disney. And if some of you haven't noticed, ALL thte Disney Channel and Disney XD shows are filmed in the SAME BUILDING. It's not like they are two or three hours apart from each other. It's literately a two to three minute WALK under the same roof. Every star on Disney know each other one way or another. This is the job of an actor. He/she plays different characters on different movies and Tv-shows so they can sell these shows for peoples entertainnment. Before we know it, Leo's 20 years old and might be playing a character in a movie who's going to make out with a girl played by someone he hasn't even met before. But that's the life on an actor. They take these risks for OUR entertainment. Sorry for my sudden outburst but it had to come out in some way and once again, I deeply apologize to all the people who might feel offended. All I am saying is that you have to take it easy and not flip out just because of a minor thing. Look on the bright side. The cast is back and they are filming again. They're kickin it bonding with the old gang again. Let it be a thought you can live with so far. Your favorite Swed, Siri